Rain Caelum Farron
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Lightning and Noctishave a son, he has problems with memory and somehow that has something to do with Noctis and a young girll. Can he regain his memories or will he forever have a several year long gap in his mind? (Complete)


**Title-Rain Caelum Farron**

"Rain, come down here please." The boy known as Rain begrudgingly puts down the book he was reading, onto his pillow. He removes his headphones and puts them on top of the book as he sits up. The white hood over his head falls down to his back, revealing his spiky black hair. The tips shine sliver when he shakes his head to make it go back to its normal style.

He's not one to rush things so he takes a slow walks out of his room, through the hallway, down the stairs and to the living room, where he's sure his mother called him from. He's not wrong. He can hear his mother talking to someone as he nears the open doorway, he recognises the voice but he's not sure where from. _Wonder what mother's going to make me do now; if it is anything like what she asked me to do with that Stella girl I'm not going to be happy._

He knocks on the door frame to get the attention of the occupants. His mother turns to look at him, as do three other people. All wearing some form of jeans and comfortable shirts and jackets. There's a man with golden hair and green eyes, he seems nice, his arm is around a woman's waist. The woman doesn't look so friendly, but she's wearing a small smile, which Rain assumes she's only doing it to be polite. Before he can look at the other girl his mother speaks up.

"Nice of you to finally join us, I was beginning to think you were going to ignore me." Rain scoffs and leans on the door frame, as if he would ignore his mother. No he couldn't do that to her, not after all she's done for him.

His mother continues to watch him a couple of seconds, waiting for him to do or say something. When he doesn't even move Lighting frowns. "Aren't you going to say hi?" She asks him.

"I would, but you haven't introduced us yet." Rain smirks.

She chuckles, her bright pink hair bouncing on her shoulders as they shake. "Well sorry I thought you were going to do that." She smiles at him, a warm smile, completely different to what she used to do to people before he was born, or even conceived. "This is Jasper and Christie Randall, and their daughter Mollie." The man named Jasper stands up and walks over to Rain. He reaches out his hand for the boy to shake, which Rain does only to be polite. Since that's how he was raised.

"I'm Rain, nice to meet you." Jasper smiles. Rains frowns, that feeling of familiarity is back. "Do I know you from somewhere, I feel like I've met you before." He blurts out Jaspers eyes widen a fraction, and if Rain wasn't looking into them as intently as he was he would've missed it. Jasper nervously looks to his mother, as he turns he also pulls his hand from Rains. Rain looks to his mother, but she's looking at Jasper. He peers over Jaspers shoulder and looks at his wife and daughter. He smiles when he looks at Mollie, she's got long straight brown hair that frames her face, a huge fringe over her right eye, the ends are dyed red, to match her thin lips.

As if Mollie senses it, she looks up too Rain. She smiles at him while she listens to her mother whisper into her ear.

"Well." His mother says loudly, drawing everyone's attention towards her, she's wearing a frown and is looking at Rain. "Will you talk with Mollie while I talk with Jasper and Christie, remember to be nice. They've just moved here after all, you don't want to scare them away." Lightning smirks, as does Rain. Copying his mother's facial expression nearly perfect.

"Okay, if she doesn't min-"

"I don't mind, it'll be fine." Mollie interrupts. She smiles at Rain when he glances at her.

"Then it's settled." Lightning looks to Christie who's standing up, then to Jasper. "Why don't we go to the den, we can talk more privately in there." When they're all in agreement they leave for the den. Before the door can close completely, Rains mother sends him a warning look, reminding him to be nice to her. He smiles a charming smile, hoping to put her mind at ease.

When the door closes he releases a sigh loudly as he collapses onto the chair his mother was previously sitting on. He cracks open his eyes to look at Mollie, she's already staring at him. "So..." Rain says awkwardly.

She chuckles. "Your not much of a people person are you?" He shakes his head, not speaking. It only causes her to smile. "Better for me then I guess. People often tell me I talk to much, actually there is one person in particular who used to tell me that a lot. Nearly all the time that we hung out he'd make fun of me talking to much. I miss him, we were close, it's been ages since we've hung out. Stupid move, I hated moving, it was a pain in the ass having to pack everything up as quickly as we did"

"Well you do talk a lot. You've actually said more just then, than I have since I've come down stairs. It's bit ridiculous actually." Mollie' smile widens. She looks like she wants to say something, but instead she just lifts her legs up onto the sofa and leans onto the armrest to get more comfortable.

"So Rain why are you indoors with your mother this evening. I'd assume that you'd have friends that you'd be hanging out with." He rests his hand behind his head and looks at Mollie as she is at him.

"I usual would be, but they're all grounded, as am I. The only reason I was allowed out of my room was so that she didn't cause a bad impression on you and you parents."

"What did you do to get grounded, it must've been pretty big if you got in trouble over it." Rain smiles and laughs to himself as he thins it over, and what's appropriate to tell her.

"It wasn't that big, just a prank gone wrong." Mollie leans forward, even more interested in what it is.

"Tell me." Rain looks into her eyes, he feels warm, and a strange feeling envelopes him and he doesn't think he will ever be able to refuse any of her requests. Ever. So he decides to tell her.

"My friend Kai hates his English teacher, he basically makes Kai's life a living hell anyway he can. He's failed him on tests that he should have passed, and made him retake them, he will often take the piss out of him. Kai's even told his parents that a teacher was being an ass and picking on him, but they just laughed and told him to stop kidding around. So he asked us to help, and when can we ever refuse a prank?"

"Who's we?"

"My friends and I. Kai, Jet and Lucas. I grew up with them; we're as close as brothers." Mollie smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sounds nice to have such close friends."

"It is. Anyway...the prank we planned on was to put this electricball thing that Lewis designed, in his car, and attach it to his wiring system. So when he opened the door, it would fly off and all the electronics would fail, the windows would smash and it would stink with the small bomb we put under the back seat. But we didn't think that the whole would explode into a ball of fire when he opened the door." Mollie laughs." No joke, the thing fucking exploded into a huge burning ball of fire, and with electricaball thingy that Lewis had put in there made it worse. Because the fire started to shot out electricity and balls of fire. We ended up burning down the building where the gym equipment was kept, since that was very close to the car park, as well as a few students and teachers also lost their cars" Rain chuckles "It was so much fun, but Mother was furious about it though, she didn't think I could be so childish and reckless. I thought I was going to get more than a grounding though, I was starting to think that she's put me in some sort of centre to get my head checked by weird people."

Mollie falls of the chair and onto the soft red carpet, while laughing "That is fucking genius. For as longs as I've known you I didn't think you'd be able to get in that much trouble. Your mother was always nice, I can't ever picturing her as a bitch." She claps her hand over mouth and freezes. "I really shouldn't have said that, fuck, my parents and _your_ parents are going to kill me." Rain stands up and takes a step closer to her as she sits up.

"What are you on about?" She sighs guiltily

"It's not my place to tell you, ask your mother she'll explain it to you. Since your eighteen now you should be able to understand. They owe that to you at least." Rain rubs his head as a sense of dizziness overwhelms him. Hands push him down onto the seat, and they keep him seated as his head bobs around for a few minutes.

"Rain. Sweetie are you all right? What happened?" Rain looks to the voice, to his mother crouching down in front of him. His mother looks at Mollie and frowns. "What happened?" Mollie immediately looks away, suddenly finding the door frame very interesting. Lightning sighs and strokes her hand through her sons hair.

"Mum?"

"Yeah sweetie."

He looks up at her, his own mother, and wonders what on pulse is she hiding from him. He chuckles darkly. "I'm going up to my room, call me when dinners ready." He pushes himself to his feet and walks out the room, ignoring his mother asking him to stay to explain things to him. He doesn't want to deal with her at the moment so he sulks over to his bed once in his room and collapse. He pulls his pillow under his chin to lie on it, and then picks his book up to start reading again.

He stays like this, reading, for a few more hours until his father gets home. He hears him greet his mother before they talk in hushed voices. Rain has enough of the secrecy and leaves his room, only to bump into his father on the landing. "Hi dad." He smiles down at him and puts a hand on his shoulder to turn him around and pushes him back into his room.

"Rain, hows your day been. I heard you me the new neighbours." Rain chuckles and watches his father as he sits on his desk and picks up a pen to fiddle with.

"Yeah I met them. It got a bit weird though so I went upstairs to get away from them." Noctis throws the pen at Rain and chuckles as it hits his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You should of stayed, they're nice people. I'm pretty sure you would like them if you stuck around. I'm also certain you would've gotten on well with their daughter, Mollie." Rain avoids his fathers' eyes and picks the pen up off the floor to throw on his bed.

Noctis could see that something was bothering Rain, but he didn't want talk about it. He was a lot like his mother in that sense, not wanting to talk about his feelings, and keeping them bottled up inside. He sighs and crosses his arms. "What's bothering you." He asks after a few minutes of silence. When he receives no answer he asks again, but in a different way, more softer. It doesn't take long for Rain to crack.

"It's just something Mollie said. She said that she's known me for ages, or something along those lines." He looks up to see his father's blank face. "Don't worry it's stupid, it doesn't even matter now anyway."

"If it's bothering you so much of course it matters; but is that all she said, she didn't mention anything else?"

"Nope nothing much, we just talked about the prank I pulled with my friends that's got me stuck here"

Noctis smiles fondly at his son. "I must admit that it was very goo-"

"You're not supposed to be encouraging him." Lightning yells from downstairs making Rain laugh and his father blush.

"Sorry." He calls down. "I'm no good at this, and plus your mother can explain it a lot better than I can. Now I'm going to go, don't you have homework you can do?" Rain chuckles.

"Yes, because that's what I want to do. Homework on a weekend." Rain retorts sarcastically.

"Fine, but I don't want to see you downstairs until dinner." Rain nods and sits on his bed and picks up the book that he was reading earlier. His father doesn't say anything else before leaving him to his reading. The door closes and Rain sigh, he isn't exactly in a the mood to talk about what Mollie had meat. It was confusing for him, even if it was a bit vague and hadn't meant much sense. Though the way she had reacted had convinced him there was more going on with that family and his own than he thought could ever happen.

His father wasn't much help, he never was good at explaining things, he always leaves that to his mother. Since she can explain it while covering everything that she thins that he'll need to know. And Rain trusts his mother to do that, even if it isn't the whole picture, just as long as he's not kept in the dark forever. He flicks through the pages in his book, absent-mindedly scanning the words. He only picks up on a few sentences before closing the book and flipping himself over so he can lie on his back.

He shuts his eyes and after a few minutes of thinking he decides to sleep.

His eyes crack open to the sounds of raised voices early in the hours of the morning. He groans when he realises that he's slept all yesterday afternoon and that he's missed dinner.

He rubs his eyes and sits up, his head hurts and he smashed his face back in the pillow. Giving up on the idea of sitting up fully. His legs are off the bed and he can't be bothered to move them. The voices get louder and it concerns listend in and he only gets more confused at what they're saying.

"You're his mother Claire, so you are the one that are supposed to do these things not me." His mother scoffs.

"And why should I be the one to do that? It wasn't my fucking fault that it happened to him, it was yours and you know it. He's was only little, and your stupid mistake nearly cost out little boy his life." Lightning sighs. "Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember, I was a bit surprise though when they came to the door." She chuckles. "I think they were a bit surprised as well. I don't think we ever expected to see them again. Not after what happened to Mollie."

"I'm sorry okay, I know it was my fault, but I've changed since then." Rain shoots up from bed and runs to his bedroom door and presses his against it. He doesn't understand what happened to him, or why his mother is so mad at his father. He just doesn't get it.

"Do you think he'll get his memory back. I know he was young, but they did say he should be able to remember one day." He slides down the wall at that, he's sad and angry. Angry at his father for doing this to him, even though he doesn't know what he did, but he wants to know. And he will find out one way or another. Sad because they didn't feel like telling him and were waiting for him to find out on his own.

_What have they been keeping from me? Was I in some sort of accident? And what the hell does Mollie have to do with it? Did I know her?_

All this thinking starts to makes hie head hurt even more. He goes back to his bed and decides to sleep for another few hours before his mother comes and gets him for breakfast, and then school.

X

x

X

Rain Caelum Farron

X

x

X

"Yo buddy, how's the grounding going?" Jet wraps his tan arms over Ran shoulder and laughs heartily. "Man you got off easy. I'm not even allowed to drive my car, and they took my ps5 away."

Ran chuckles and shrugs his arms off only to be grabbed again and yanked back to the floor. "Look who it is boys." A tall muscular guy says while leering down at Rain. His green eyes scaring Rain slightly by the pure anger showing in them. "It's because of you, you little brat that my car was blown to fucking pieces." Rain winces and gets kicked in the shin. He looks left to Jet, only to see he isn't there. Another boy is with long blonde hair and dark black eyes.

"Hey there."

Rain nods and darts his eyes around to spot any of his friends. He sees Lucas, and Lucas nods before jumping at the one who pushed Noctis down. "What the fu-" He gets kicked in the chin and sent into a few of his friends straight into the row of blue lockers. Rain chuckles as he watches his friend fight, he knows that he's good and can easily kick their asses so he sits back and waits for him to finish. Which doesn't take very long, only a few minutes.

"Fuck of you eejits. You alright ther' mate?" He says with a bit of an Irish accent.

"Yep." He's helped to his feet just as Jet comes running with a teacher in tow. "You're a bit late." Jet laughs.

"Again. I swear, next time I run into them I'm gonna-"

"Run back home to your mother and get her to come back to kick their asses." Rain interjects with a devilish smirk.

Lucas chuckles at the remark, and pats Jet on the back who's whining and slamming his head against his locker. "Tha' is brilliant my friend." Lucas suddenly starts to frantically move his head left to right then up and down. "Where's Kai? He usually love' this stuff."

Loud footsteps echo through the hallway, drawing everyone's attention. They all turn their heads to see a red head, who only reaches up to Rain's shoulders, he's wearing black jeans and a loose white T-shirt with a drawing over his left shoulder in black ink. "I'm right here baby, you miss me." He says and stops next to Jet who's still hitting his head against a locker. "What's up with him?" He taps the back of Jets head, when getting no response he does it again even harder.

"He got 'is ass handed to 'im by our good friend Rain 'ere." Lucas replies while Rain walks over to the teachers and explains what happened.

"Language Lucas." Lucas frowns.

"I didn't say anythin' " He says poorly in his defence, turning to the face the teacher, he looks a bit surprised.

"I heard you."

"You actually understood tha'?"

"Yes I did, and I also understand you have just beaten up four boys." Lucas chuckles and watches Kai place his hand in front of Jet's forehead on the locker.

Rain looks up to him snd smiles, at least one of his friends are willing to stick up for him and face the consequences. He looks to Jet and Kai, unlike some other people he knows. "Well I did it ta help out Rain sir, they were 'bout to kick 'im."

The teacher looks at Rain, he nods to confirm it. "Okay then, I'll be calling their parents to inform them later on today."

"Okay then. Now this is all sorted can we go to class. My mother isn't going to be happy if she finds out that I didn't go, even if it was for a few minutes." Jet says in a panic, finally come out of his 'banging my head on a locker' way of thinking. As if that actually solved anything apart from giving him a massive red mark on his forehead.

Rain grabs onto Jet and Kai to drag them along Lucas follows after them. They make it to class in a few minutes and take a seat at their regular table at the back of the class. Everyone is still looking at them as they sit down.

The teacher spares them a short glance before continuing on with his lecture.

Rain throws his bag on the back of his chair and leans back. "Psst Rain." He doesn't move "Rain?" Still no reaction.

"Mr Caelum-Farron." His eyes snap open then, looking round a bit confused until they land on his angry lecturer.

"Uh...yes?"

"Do you think it's okay to sleep in my class?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you doing it, do you not sleep at home. Too busy partying to get some sleep...Oh wait you and your friends here blew up the car park, and my car. So I guess you can't with your punishment in place." He leans further onto his desk and pushes the glasses up their nose. "Since there's no excuse for you to be sleeping, stay awake or I'm going to have to call your mother."

No not her, when she gets angry at him she gets angry. There is no in-between from mad to pissed, it's either one or the other. "Fine." He sits up and leans his elbows in his desk.

Lucas, Jet and Kai all snicker at him, only to get told to shut up my the pissed off lecturer.

Rain is incredibly happy when the bell rings at the end of the day, he clambers out of his seat so fast that he's left a trail of fire. He shouts to his friends good-bye and runs out the school and to his mother's car that is waiting for him.

"How was your day?" She asks while pulling out of the car park.

"Fine, not much happened." She looks at hi sceptically and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Don't lie to me Rain. I got a call from your head teacher saying you were in a fight." Rain laughs.

"I was not in a fight, Lucas was." His mother sighs. She's never really liked the people that Rain hangs around with, but she doesn't say anything since she knows that they make Rain happy, and will always be his friends. "And you have no right to lie to me after what I heard last night mother." She looks at him with wide eyes, then quickly back to the road.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you keeping from me? Has it got something to do with Mollie, and what the heck did dad do?" She sighs and pulls into their driveway, she turns off the engine and unbuckles her seatbelt to fully face her son. There's plain guilt in her eyes and she looks worried about his reaction after she tells him.

"Just tell me mum."

"Fine but come inside first." Rain nods and hastily unbuckles his seatbelt to run inside he holds open the door for Lightning and then they both sit down in the living room on the sofa next to each other.

"I don't really know where to start."

Rain smiles. "The beginning would be nice, how about with what dad did. or is there more to it than that?"

"A bit more." She leans back on the sofa and cross her legs. She looks to the open fir place and smiles at it faintly. "We've always known that you would be special, there's was is something about you that makes you different." Rain frowns, what the hell does this have to his memory?

"But eventually that difference caught up with you, and all of it surged through you in one go." This only serves to confuse him even more, but he refrains for some questions for the moment at least. She shakes her head and looks to Rain, she sees his confused look and smiles. "Your confused aren't you?"

"Kind of."

"Okay then. You have inside you the power of the last crystal, it's powerful enough to stop any enemy, but sadly it isn't strong enough to face anything that isn't magic." Magic? I possess fucking magic. This is so cool. "A few years ago, well you were about five when it happened. You were in an accident. At our old house, you were playing with Mollie and your father. That idiot was supposed to be making use the house was perfect-since there was reservations to be made-but no, he pulled you two out of school to take you to explore. He knew that you weren't allowed there until everything was fixed, but no he took you anyway." I still can't see how this was my dad's fault, and why was they trying to by an oldish house when they could easily afford a new one. Without it needing any repairs.

"I know what you're thinking, but we didn't always have the money and wealth that we have now. We had to work so hard to get here. We also wanted to do something useful, so we both decided that we'd make ourselves a place to live. So we bought the house, it wasn't in a bad shape at all, only needing a few repairs in some of the walls and it needed a new paints job, and wall paper but that was about it. What we didn't know though that it had a basement underneath, which was stupid for that woman to leave out, you'd think it'd be something that they would mention if you're selling a property. Anyway, you lied exploring so you ran off, well that's what your father said, but you managed to get yourself in that basement and trapped."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that I possess some sort of fucking crystal magic, even when I was a kid. And you guys weren't always rich? We're the Farron's, well or the Caelum Farron's, depends on who you ask. I honestly thought we inherited it from your parents or something." Lightning chuckles.

"No we didn't, definitely not. They never liked me anyway." Rain frowns.

"But they seem nice when they come over for Christmas and our Birthdays."

"Yes, but you are always present then dear. It is completely different when you're not. But let's not badmouth your grandparents. What else would you like to know?" He grins.

"Is it inherited?"

"You say that, but what your really asking is whether or not me or your father possess magic." Rain nods. She shakes her head with a smile and looks at Rain. "I don't, never have and never will. But your father used to, and he may or may not still have it." She smirks.

"You guys are so awesome." Lightning smiles fondly at him "Mum?"

"Yeah."

"How much did I forget?"

"The first six years of your life, you even forgot us, how to eat, even speak. You forgot the most basic things like how to dress and brush your teeth. We were all surprised that you managed to learn it all again, but we never went in that house again after you had hurt yourself and moved, so you never met Mollie or her family again. Until recently that is." Rain nods, he can sort of understand why Mollie had said what she did, but it's been years since that family has seen them so she would have no idea what his mother is really like if the last time that she saw her was when she was a child.

"What exactly happened to me in that house, you never mentioned it." She frowns and a misty look over comes her eyes.

"You fell, through the landing on the second floor all the way to the basement, at the last second your magic activated to save you from some of the harsh impact, but it wasn't enough. You hit your head so hard, we didn't even know if you would survive. Your condition only worsened by the time we got to the hospital, you had been unconscious for a while now, and once there we had figured out that you had fallen into a coma."

Rain sees the struggle going on with his mum through her very revealing eyes and leans over to the other side of the sofa to hug her. She surprised for a second but soon returns the embrace.

"Thanks for telling me mum."

"Welcome." They let go and Rain smile and back sup to pick up his mobile that magically got there. "What do you think you're doing? You are still grounded remember."

"Uh-t-telling my friends about my AWESOME powers." She raises and eyebrow and holds out her hand. "Or not." He hands the phone over and sulks up to his room, just like he has done every day since he and his friends blew up half the parking lot.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this short one-shot. I hope you liked it enough to review 'Hint Hint'**

**In this I've introduced Lightning and Noctis son that I've made up on the basis of what I think the boy would be like if they had a kid. I think I did pretty well, don't you think? And what did you think of his friends? I kinda like them, especially Lucas the Irish kung fu fighter, he's the most fun to write.**

**Thanks again. Reviews are very welcome, since this is mostly OC's and I want to know what you think of them :D**

**Lia**

**P.S:**

**I've also drawn him, and the picture is on my DeviantArt page.**

**P.P.S:**

**Could you also do me a favour and read my other story, it's called 'Assassins Fantasy'. The pairing will be Lightning/Female OC eventually.**


End file.
